


More than friends feelings (Aka Taken)

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Maura is kidnapped.<br/>Season 6 episode 12</p><p>(Yea, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

Jane dials Maura's number

"No answer, again"

Jane looks at her phone then at the group

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"Jane, don't jump to conclusions she's probably just stuck in traffic" offers Korsak  
"Then why doesn't she answer me" 

Jane dials Maura's number

 

"Jane, her phone is probably on silent" Frankie tries to reassure her

"Yea, well I don't like probably. I prefer certainly, 100 percent."

 

Jane hurries out the door followed by Frankie and Korsak

Let me know Angela shouts after them.

 

She's fine...she's fine Angela whispers under her breath.

Jane, Frankie and Korsak arrive at the station 30 minutes later.

 

"Maura...Maura" 

 

Jane looks over at Frankie

 

"Don't panic" says Korsak knowing full well that this did not look good.

 

Jane pulls out her phone and goes to the GPS tracker.

She reads the address out loud.

 

"Where's that?"  
"I know where it is come on" replies Korsak

 

They arrive at the address 30 minutes later.

 Jane mumbles Please, please the whole way there.

 

"That's her car"

Jane doesn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. She rushes out with her gun raised.

 

"Maura...Maura...Oh my God"

"What?" asks Korsak

"That's her phone" Jane replies with watery eyes.

 

Jane looks at Frankie.

 

"Someone's taken her." replies Jane

 

Meanwhile

Maura is blindfolded in a room with very little light.

Maura's screams for help echo around the room.

5 hours since Maura was taken.

 

"Scream all you want no one will hear you."  
"Who are you?"

 

The voice doesn't answer.

 

Maura: At least tell me why you're doing this?

 

No answer.

 

"Please"

 

The door slams shut.

A tear drops from Maura's eye.

 

Back at the station.

 

"Why hasn't he called"

"Just stay calm" Korsak replies

"I am calm but if he touches her I'll kill him"

"This is what I'm talking about"

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"We all love Maura. We all want her back. Just try not to aggravate him" replies Korsak

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Ok, ok I get it"

 

Jane's phone rings.

 

'Expecting my call'

'Where's Maura, let me speak to her'

'No sorry that's not how this is going to work"

'I need to know she's still alive'

 

Tears drop from Jane's eyes.

 

'Please' she begs 

'Jane'

'Mau...'

'That's enough of that. I'll be in contact'

'No wait ple...'

 

The man puts the phone down.

Jane looks over at the Detective tracing the call.

He shakes his head.

Jane steps back.

 

"Jane"

"I'm ok...I just need...I just need my best friend back"

 

She goes to the break room drops into the nearest chair and bails her eyes out.

 

Angela knocks then enters a few seconds later. She doesn't say anything just walks over to her daughter puts a hand on her  shoulder and squeezes using the other hand to wipe the tear that's about to fall from her own eye.

Angela leaves and comes back seconds later.

 

"I brought you some food" 

"No thank you" replies Jane as she gets up.

"Jane you need to eat something"

"I can't think about food right now, ma. Not while Maura's God knows where"

"I know, baby. That's why I'm here, you need to keep your strength up"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Sit"

 

Jane does as she is told.

She takes a bite of the food in front of her.

 

"Why did he take her, ma"

"Well, that's obvious" replies Angela

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sweetie, come on. The man's been in your house, went through your stuff. Probably been watching you for a while"

"So."

"Ok, you're not ready to talk about it, yet"

 

Angela opens the door and leaves.

 

"Talk about what" 

 Jane continues eating. A few mouthfuls later Jane goes back to the BRIC room.

She finds Korsak in the back.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Going through Maura's cases"

"What? No this has nothing to do with her. She's the sweetest..."

 

Korsak is looking at Jane.

 

"What?"

"We have to look at all options, Jane"

"Ok, I'll help"

 

Jane takes a seat and picks up a file.

 

"It could be anyone, we've worked on a lot of cases together"

"Maybe it's just someone who's being watching you"

"That's exactly what my ma said. What does that mean?"

"We should really get through these"

"Vince"

 

Korsak closes the file he was just looking at.

 

"Are you serious?...come on Jane"

"Come on what?"

"Maybe he's seen the way you look at each other. The fact that your smile automatically gets bigger when you're with her. I mean even Hoyt knew the guy only took couples for goodness sake. 

Korsak looks at Jane.

 

"Sorry I've said too much"

"Hoyt"

"Hoyt is dead, Jane"

"He might be dead but"

"But what?" asks Korsak

 

 


	2. Finding Maura.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he didn't have family" 

"He was an only child and his parents were only children and they're both dead"

"So maybe he...has a child out there. Maybe before he turned serial killer he had a...relationship"

 

Jane puts the Relationship in inverted commas.

 

"Or maybe he had a pen pal. Or maybe someone who read about him and became obsessed. Or maybe..." replies Korsak

"Ok, I see your point"

 

 Frankie walks in.

 

"Hey, what's going on. Have you got a lead?"

"Yea"

"Maybe" replies Korsak

"Its a long shot, I know...what else have we got"

"What's the long shot?" 

"Hoyt" replies Korsak

"As in Charles Hoyt. Jane, Hoyt is dead"

"No s***, Sherlock"

"So you're just pulling at straws"

"Yes, because..."

 

Jane chokes back a tear.

 

"I can't lose her, Frankie"

"And you won't " replies Korsak

"Where do we start"

"I have no idea" replies Jane

 

4 hours later.

 

Jane on the phone.

 

'I need more than a word this time'

'Who do you thinks in charge of this show'

'You are...please'

'Don't try anything stupid, you're on speaker'

 

'Jane...'

'Stop it'

'Stop what' replies Maura

'You're getting ready to give me a goodbye speech and I'm not having it'

'Jane'

'I can hear it in your voice' 

'Let me just get this out. There is something you don't know about me'

'Whatever it is you can tell me when I see you...face to face'

 

Silence

 

'Jane...I'm...'

'I've heard enough' the man cuts her off and takes the phone off speaker.

 

'Still don't know who I am'

'I know exactly who you are'

 

Korsak writes WHAT ARE YOU DOING on a piece of paper

Jane mouths the words TRUST ME.

 

'You're bluffing' replies the man

'I know you don't want to hear this but, I did you a favour'

'What'

'Hoyt was your father' replies Jane

'How do you know that?'

'They met when he was at the university, right'

'That's a lucky guess.'

'Hoyt was evil. You're better off with out him"

'You don't know anything about me, Detective'

 

 

The man puts the phone down.

 

"That was very dangerous, what if you were wrong' says Korsak

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"At least now we know my theory was right"

”Ok, take his picture down to the university. Maybe we'll get lucky"

 

Jane nods

 

Frankie and Jane show an old picture of Hoyt to staff at the university. The ones that were working there in the 80s. With it being 30 years no one remembers a lot. As they are leaving they're stopped by a gentleman in blue overralls.

 

"You're asking about Charlie Hoyt"

"Yes, do you know him"

"Yea, I've been working here since 77"

"We're actually asking about any girlfriends he might have had"

"He was very popular."

"That's not what we want to hear" whispers Frankie

"Sorry"

"Anyone specific"

"There was this girl he used to hang out with the most. And I remember she went away on March of 82 and came back in December. 

 

Frankie turns to Jane.

 

"9 months"

 

The man gasps.

 

"Do you think she was pregnant"

"You got a name'

"Sorry, I'm not good with names. Great with faces through"

"Can you come with us"

"Am I under arrest."

"No not at all, but you could save a life" replies Jane

"Ok"

 

After looking though a bunch of pictures they figure out that the girl he was talking about is called Amy Janet Yates. Her and Hoyt dated for 2 years. The realationship ended when Amy gave birth to a boy called Adam on November 17th of 1982. After talking to Adam's friends, they come across two possible places he could be holding Maura.

 

"I'll take the first one. You two take the second"

 

Korsak says to Jane and Frankie.

 

"I'll call back up"

 

Jane and Frankie turn to the door.

 

"Jane"

 

Jane turns back.

 

"Be careful...wait for back up if she is there"

"Ok" Jane replies

 

Jane catches up to Frankie.

 

"You're not going to wait for backup are you"

"If she's there I'm going in, backup or not. You with me?"

 

Frankie nods.


	3. Coming home.

They arrive at the warehouse 25 minutes later.

Jane motions for Frankie to go round the back.

 

"Hey"

 

Frankie turns back around.

 

"Maura is the important one. I don't care about him as long as Maura is safe"

 

Frankie nods and heads for the back with his gun raised

 

Jane sneaks in the front.

The man is stood with his gun pointed at Maura. Who is still blindfolded.

Jane walks in putting her gun back in its holster.

 

"Please don't do this" she pleads 

"I'm sorry this is the only way you'll know what it's like to lose everything" 

He raises his gun to Maura's head.

 

"Please I'm begging you, don't hurt her."

"Give me one good reason why not"

"Listen, I'm sorry about you're father" replies Jane 

"You're not sorry"

 

Frankie walks in his gun raised.

Jane shakes her head.

 

"I'm sorry that your mom only told you about him on her death bed. I'm sorry that he knew nothing about you."

"Whatever"

"Charles Hoyt was a bad man he killed 20 people."

"He's innocent"

"Including two kids"

"What"

"And their parents...he painted me into a corner, it was either me or him."

 

Adam lowers the gun.

Frankie comes out of hiding, he's gun raised.

 

"On your knees"

 

Adam doesn't move.

 

"Now!"

 

Adam drops to his knees.

 

"Hands on your head"

 

Jane walks over to Maura and removes her blindfold slowly. 

 

"Jane"

 

Jane embraces Maura in a hug. Then she pulls away quickly.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Jane I'm ok"

 

Jane hugs her again.

 

 A few hours later.

Jane unlocks the door with her key.

 

"Home sweet home" says Jane

 

Angela embraces Maura in a hug.

 

"How you doing, sweetie"

"I'm ok" replies Maura

 

Angela glances at Jane who shrugs her shoulder.

 

"Um...I made some Paella."

"No thank you I'm not hungry. I'm just going to have a shower"

"Do you need anything" asks Jane

"No I think I can shower by myself" replies Maura

"I just mean...ok" 

 

Maura heads upstairs and Jane take a seat at the counter.

Angela puts a plate in front of Jane.

 

"Thanks"

 

Jane takes a bite.

 

"So about what we talked about in the break room"

 

Jane takes another bite.

 

"What did we talk about?"

"About you're more than friends feelings for Maura"

"Keep your voice down" whispers Jane

"Janey, you know I hate to interfere"

"What you"

"I've only been in love twice before."

"So Dad and...Ron"

"Ron is still early days"

 

Jane looks at her mum questioning.

 

"Sean" Angela replies

"Oh...who said anything about love anyway"

"You did, every time you hang out. Every time you look at each other."

"That means..."

 

The conversation is cut short by Maura's screams.

Jane runs upstairs.

 

"Maura"

"I just fell asleep... I'm ok"

"Ok, I'm going to be outside"

"Can you stay?"

"Of course" replies Jane

 

Jane turns to get a chair but Maura lifts the covers.

 

"Oh, ok....yea  I can do that"

 

Jane gets in the bed.

 

An hour later.

 

"Everything alright"

"Yea"

 

Jane takes a seat at the counter and rests her head on her arm.

 

"Whats wrong?"

 

Jane lifts her head and sighs.

 

"I think I have more than friends feelings for my best friend"

"Ok, so what are we going to do about it." asks Angela

"Nothing"

"Why not"

"Because...what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Jane..."

"Ma, I know what you're going to say but what if you're wrong. What if she has never thought of me that way. I mean if the movies had it their own way it would be two people develop feelings tell each other, bam everyone lives happier ever after."

"At least then you'll know. I mean hasn't this taught you that life's too short" replies  Angela

"I don't want lose her, I can't lose her"

 


	4. Healing means honesty

A month later.

Frankie, Jane and Angela are sitting in the kitchen in the morning.

Maura walks in.

 

"Don't stop on my account...I just came to get a glass of water."

"Mau..."

"I'm fine Jane" replies Maura

 

Maura leaves

 

"I don't have to ask how she's doing." replies Frankie

"Jane have you thought about what we talked about"

"It's not the right time" 

"What isn't" asks Frankie

"Mind you own business" Jane snaps

 

Jane sigh

 

"Sorry...I'm just...sorry"

"We talked about..." Angela starts

"Ma"

"...about professional help. But Jane thinks it isn't a good idea"

"Is she really that bad.?" asks Frankie

"Yea, and I don't know how to approach the subject, she's very fragile"

"Just jump into it " replies Frankie

"Thanks, that helps" 

 

 Maura comes to the spare room in the night.

 

"Hey...you OK?"

 

Jane sits up and Maura sits at the edge of the bed.

 

"I'm fine...well I will be" replies Maura

"What's going on?"

"I was thinking you should go back to work." answers Maura

"I will as soon as I know you're OK"

"I heard you guys talking in the kitchen"

"When?"

"This morning" replies Maura

 

Jane looks at Maura

 

"About the...professional help"

"I'm so sorry Maura...we we're just..."

"I think it's a good idea" Maura replies before Jane can finish.

"You do?"

"I'll do you a deal. You go back to work and I'll go see a counselor"

 

3 days later Jane walks into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I'm ok" replies Maura

"What time is you're appointment."

"2 o clock" replies Maura

"Make sure you tell them about your nightmares" 

"Ok, Mom"

"Sorry"

"Jane, I'll be fine"

 

2pm

Maura's appointment is with a Dr Madaline Carzone.

   
"Have we started"  
"Whenever you're ready" replies Dr Carzone

 

15 minutes pass without a word.

 

"Nothing happened, but I have dreams that it did"  
"How many of these dreams have you had"  
"I'd say 1 every other day since I was rescued"

 

Maura smiles

 

"Why the smile"  
"Oh I was just thinking about being rescued. I was never worried about being found because I knew Jane was looking for me."

 

Dr Carzone closes her notebook.

 

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we're out of time"

"Already?" replies Maura

 

She points to the clock on the wall.

 

"Don't worry we're getting somewhere"

"Ok" replies Maura

"I'll see you next week"

 

3 weeks later.

Jane walks into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, how's the sessions going?"  
"Good" replies Maura

"That's...good. Something smells nice"

"Breakfast...hungry?"

"Starving" replies Jane

 

Jane takes a seat at the counter.

 

Later 

"Tell me about Jane...you've mentioned her name a few times"  
"She's...ummm... my best friend. She's been staying at my place for a while."

 

Dr Carzone nods.

 

"You mentioned that"

"I tell her I'm ok but...she knows that I'm not"

 

a tear drops from her eye.

Dr Carzone hands over the box of tissues from her desk.

 

"Thanks...it's funny because she always knows what I need. Knows when I need to be left alone or when I need to talk.

"She sounds amazing"

"She is" replies Maura

"You say she knows what you need, does she know what you want"

 

Silence.

  
"You seam to have a lot of feelings...for Jane"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"We're close, she's my best friend"  
"When was you're last serious relationship?"  
"I guess Jack but that lasted a year. Wow I haven't thought about him for a while."  
I think I haven't had a serious relationship in...6 years"  
"And how long have you known Jane"  
"About 6 years" replies Maura

"Do you realize you smile every time you mention her name"

"I honestly didn't realize that"

"Because you can't see your face every time you say her name."

 

Maura nods.

 

"You know where this conversation is going...so am I on the right track"

"You're not...wrong"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"It's so ridiculous...how can I have a crush on my best friend"

"Crush?"

"Yea, what else would you call it?"

"Love"

"Who said anything about love?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Looking back it was the day we meet. Although not the exact day we meet.

 

Dr Carzone looked at her in confusion.

 

"Long story. I just didn't realize it at the time"

"Meaning it's been 6 years"

 

Silence

 

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to me, but I'm trained to notice these things. I'm going to guess you haven't told her how you feel?"  
"No"

"Why not?"

"Because...its not the right time"

"Oh, so you're waiting for the right time to tell her"

"I don't think I can"

"Because, you're scared...scared of her reaction"

"Petrified"  
"How do you know how she feels if you don't tell her"  
"I just know that I can't risk it"  
"So in the mean time you'll be miserable"

"I know it's not logical"

"Maybe Jane feels the same way about you"

 

Maura opens her mouth to speak then closes it again.

 

"Maura, do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes" replies Maura  
"So you believe that Jane is yours?"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Yes"

"So...tell her"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Why not?" 

"I've had...there was one girl. I was 18 she was 18. And we started as friends...and then..."

"You became friends with benefits"

"Yea" replies Maura

"I'm familiar with the concept"

"Then I told her I wanted more and I never saw her again."

"That doesn't have to happen this time around"

"No...its just that once these things come out you can't take them back. I don't want to lose her."

"You don't want to be 50 and wonder what if"

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way. What if she has never thought that way about me. Then when I tell her she can't look at me in the eye."

"What if she does"


	5. I...like you.

  
Its 8 in the morning.  
Maura walks in to the kitchen.  
Jane is sat at the counter.  
  
  
"Just so you know it's fine if you want to go home. My doctor says I'm doing better so..."  
"Are you kicking me out?"  
"No, not at all. I just thought you might be sick of this place" replies Maura  
"You mean you're sick of me"  
"No, I love having you here"  
"Maura, I'm kidding"  
"Oh"  
"Have you had any nightmares recently?"  
"Not for a couple of days" replies Maura  
"That's good"  
"Yea"  
"I think I might stay for a bit longer, that'a ok right"  
"Of course"  
  
Maura turns to the sink to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Are you sure because that's not the vibe I've been getting recently"  
"What do you mean?" asks Maura  
"Maura, what's going on?"  
"Nothing..."

  
  
Maura gets out a cloth and starts wiping the counter.

  
  
"Ok that's it, Maura what's going on.?"

"What do you mean...nothing's going on"

"Yea, that's why you haven't been able to look at me for a week"

"What are you talking about?"

  
  
Jane takes the cloth from Maura.

  
  
"Maura, what ever it is..."

"It's nothing...I'm fine, Jane"

  
  
Jane drags Maura to the spear bedroom.

  
  
"Talk to me...if you don't I'm just going to assume it's something I did"

  
Maura finally looks at her

  
  
"No, it's nothing you've done"

"Ok"

  
  
Maura walks over to the door and opens it.

 

"Where you going?"

"Just making it easier for you to escape"

 

Maura turns to face the window.

  
  
"Maura have you killed someone?"  
"No" Maura replies without turning around  
"Oh good...please look at me"

  
  
Maura turns around

  
  
"Maura, whatever it is you can tell me. I won't react badly"

"You don't know that"

"So this is bad"

"Not on my part" replies Maura

"What!...Maura"

  
Silence

  
"You said it's not something I've done" asks Jane

"No"

"But it's about me...Please, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad or run away"

 

  
Maura sits in the chair near the desk

opposite the bed which Jane is on.

 

  
"I'll remember you said that"

"Come on Maura, tell me rip of the bandaid"

  
Maura sighs

 

"Ok...ok...um...ugh...this is harder than I thought...there is something I've been keeping from you"

"I thought we didn't have any secrets. Apart from the thing with you're dad"

"That wasn't really my secret to tell...this one is bigger"

"I'm listening"

  
Maura stands with her back to Jane rubbing her palms together nervously. Then she turns to face Jane.

 

  
"Ok, here it goes ripping of the bandaid...I...like you"  
"That's good I am your best friend"  
"No...um...be clearer Maura" Maura mumbles to herself 

 

Maura sighs.

 

"You are so...so beautiful and I've dreamt about us together...as a couple"

"Are you saying that you have a crush on me?"

"Umm no...no because that would be so much easier. I'm saying that I am in love...with you"

  
  
Jane walks towards the door.  
Maura sits back down closes her eyes and puts her head in her hands.  
She gets up when she hears the door shut.

  
  
"I...thought you'd be on the other side of that door"  
"Maur..."  
"Jane, it's ok. I wasn't excepting you to..."  
  
Maura's last sentence is cut off by Jane's lips on hers.  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds but it felt like a life time.

  
  
"Uh..."

"Speechless, that's a first" replies Jane

"Well that kiss was...wow."

  
"I dreamt about this day. Except in my dream I was the one standing there telling you I've been in love with you since I meet you"

  
  
Maura leans forward. The kiss turns passionate again. Maura pushes Jane down on the bed.

Jane's phone rings in her pocket. Maura pulls away on the third ring.

 

"Why'd you stop?"

"Jane, that's your phone"

"They can wait" answers Jane

"Its probably work"

 

Jane's phone rings again. Jane reluctantly picks it up.

 

'Rizzoli...I'm on my way'

 

She puts the phone down and gets up adjusting her clothes.

 

"We'll continue this when I come back"

"I'll be waiting" replies Maura

"Ok..."

 

Jane leaves coming back seconds later.

 

"I forgot something"

 

She kisses Maura on the lips.

 

"Ok, now I'm going"

 

Jane leaves again.

Maura puts a hand where Jane just kissed and smiles. She collapse on the bed the smile still planting on her face.

Forgot what anyone tells you the best feeling in the world is having you crush...excuse me the person you're in love with say it back. 

Wait did she actually say it...it kinda felt like she said it.

 

Hours later.

Jane unlocks the front door.

 

"Hey" Maura greets

"Hi..."

 

Jane sits on the couch next to Maura

 

"What you been up to, today?"

"Just been sitting here waiting for you to come home. There was a documentary on flyer-flies I've been meaning to..."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about you" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles

 

"About what would happen next and...what I wanted to happen next"

"Oh, I see so you just want to date me for my body...oh...I...not that I'm assuming that's what you want"

 

Jane kisses Maura

 

"You're adorable. Yes I want to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me"

 

Maura leans forward

 

"I need to have a shower"

 

Maura doesn't let Jane go.

 

"Maur, I stink"

 

Maura lets go. And Jane gives Maura quick kiss on the lips before going upstairs to take a shower.

 

Jane comes back down 20 minutes later and Maura has fallen asleep. Jane takes the back cushions off and puts them on the floor and slips in behind Maura. 

 

A few hours later

Maura wakes

 

"We should probably go upstairs"

"Don't sound to excited about it" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles

 

"I just mean...well it's 2am and you don't want your mom to see us do you"

"Oh God, you're right"

 

She jumps off the couch putting the cushions where they were. Then she holds out a hand to Maura and they go to Maura's room.

 

6 hours later

Angela is in Maura's kitchen making breakfast.

Frankie walks in.

 

"What is wrong with your toilet"

"Oh, it's been like that for a while" replies Angela

"You should really call someone to check that out"

 

Frankie walks towards the the downstairs toilet.

 

"You can't use that one"

 

Frankie turns back around.

 

"That ones broken, too"

"Jane didn't realise that two of the toilets in this place are out of order"

"She's been a bit busy. What with everything that's going on with Maura"

"Right...I'll just wee outside"

"Don't you dare, just use the toilet upstairs"

"Upstairs?"

"Is something wrong?" asks Angela

"No...um...I've never been upstairs"

"Oh, sorry, it's the second door on your left"

"No that's not"

"What?"

"Nothing" replies Frankie

 

Frankie puts one foot on the stairs.

 

"Wait"

"What"

 

Angela points to his shoes.

Frankie removes his shoes and continues up the stairs.

He comes back down 3 minutes later

 

"That was quick"

"What?"

"What's wrong" asks Angela

"Nothing"

 

 

 


	6. Caught out.

 

Maura taps Jane awake.

"What's wrong"  
"I'm pretty sure your brother just saw us" replies Maura  
"Frankie...how sure, did you see him?"                                                                                                  "About a second ago. He thought I was asleep"                                                                     "Ok, maybe he didn't see anything"

 

Maura looks at Jane who's in her knickers and bra

 

"I think he did" 

"Yea, but we had the covers on us" replies Jane

"You were holding my hands...on top of the covers"

"Oh, man what are we going to do now...I'll just talk to him"

"Maybe you won't have to" Maura replies 

"What do you mean, you just said he saw us"  
"He did...but Jane we haven't really decided when we're telling people.

"Well, that decision has been taken out of our hands my brother just saw us" replies Jane

"We can act like nothing happened"

"Is that what you want?" Jane asks

 

Jane turns so that her whole body is facing Maura.

 

"Be honest if my brother hadn't seen us what would you want to do"

  
"I'm ok with people knowing" replies Maura

 

Silence

 

"I'm also ok if you're not ok with that and want to wait...because waiting would be fine too"

"I don't want to wait either...there is something that you should know...about me. Something that I want you to know"

"You know you can tell me anything" Maura replies 

 "We should probably have talked about this before we...you know. I'm not straight or gay...I'm not bi either"

"Ok, but judging from what happened last night you're...experienced"

"I've been with men and women. And if the men were born women I would still have been with them and vice versa"

"So you don't see gender. Jane are you pansexual?"

"Of course you would know what that means" 

"You know that none of this changes how I feel about you. I love you" replies Maura

"I love you, too...you're the only person I've told. It's kinda hard to understand and to explain. It's like...what you're gender blind. You don't know if someone is male or female when you meet them"

"I understand it, you fall in love with people's personality first"

"Yea...what about you, not that it matters"

"I'm bi, I've been mainly wi..."

"We don't really need to talk abut past relationships" Jane cuts her off

"Right"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"So where did we stand on the whole telling people thing" asks Maura

"Um...I want to tell some people, just not everyone"

"So...family"

 

Jane nods.

 

"And Korsak"

"Goes without saying. He is family" replies Jane

 

Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

Frankie is sat opposite Angela. His hand on the cup of coffee she just poured.

 

"What did Jane say to you?"

"Nothing" replies Frankie

"Ok, I'll just go and ask her"

"No, wait...don't go up there"

"Why not?" asks Angela 

 

Silence.

 

"Frankie"

"Ok, but if you tell anyone I'll know that it was you and I'll never forgive you"

"I won't" replies Angela 

"I think I just saw something I wasn't supposed to"

"What?" asks Angela

 

Frankie sighs.

 

"I saw Jane and Maura...in Maura's room"

"What were you doing going in her room?"

"I wasn't the door was a little bit open"

"And?" asks Angela

"Ma, they were in bed"

"So, that's nothing new"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a just friends sleepover"

"Are you sure?"

"I mean it's possible I was wro..."

 

Jane and Maura walk in Jane in Maura's robe. 

 

"Morning" Jane greets

"Morning girls"

 

Frankie looks from Jane to Maura.

 

"Morning" Frankie replies taking another sip of his coffee

"Frankie we know you saw us" replies Maura

"You do?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"I'm sorry the door was..."  
"It's ok" Maura interrupts

"It is?"

"Yea,it is" replies Jane 

"So..."

  
Frankie smiles.

 

"Let it out." replies Jane  
"Finally"

 

Frankie hugs Jane.

 

"Yea, yea" replies Jane

 

Jane turns to her mom 

 

"Don't say it"

"Say what?" asks Angela

 

Jane mumbles "I told you so"

 

Angela comes around hugs Jane then Maura.

 

"I did though"

"What did I just say" replies Jane 

 

Angela smiles 

 

"I was beginning to think you two would never get your act together"

"Who else are you telling?" asks Frankie

"Just the family" replies Jane

"And Kosak of course"

"Obviously, goes without saying" replies Angela

 

Maura smiles.

 

2 weeks later.

After The team come back from a call.

Jane walks over to Korsak's desk.

 

"I have something to tell you" she whispers

"Ok"

"Not here...(still whispering)...meet me in Maura's office in ten"

"Sure...is everything ok?"

 

Jane smiles then nods.

 

10 minutes later Korsak knocks on Maura's office.

Jane lets him in and he sits on the chair opposite the couch.

 

"I'm guessing whatever this is, it involves Maura too"

 

Jane nods and her and Maura sit in the sofa next to Korsak.

 

"There is something that I...we wanted to share with you"

 

Jane looks over at Maura.

 

"Because you mean so much to me and you're like a fath..."  
"Don't say it" Korsak cuts her off

 

Maura smiles

 

"You are though...we didn't want you to find this out as a rumour. Because we both admire and respect you"

"Ok"  
"Maura and I are...um...we"

 

Jane looks at Maura again.

 

"Jane and I are a couple"

"Really?" asks Korsak

 

Jane and Maura nod.

 

"Well, it's about time"  
"And we are not ready to tell the world yet so we're starting with...family" says Jane             "I'm honoured"

 

He gets up and hugs them both at the same time

 

"I've been worrying that I crossed the line the other day"

"Turns out you were spot on"

"Thanks for trusting me" Korsak replies


	7. Keeping secrets.

2 weeks later Maura walks into the BRIC room. She finds Nina alone on a computer.

Nina wipes a tear.

 

"Hey"

"Hi, are you looking for Jane...She was at her desk a minute ago"

"It's alright"

 

Silence.

 

"I...just came to give her the results on Taylor Dove. Could you give it to Jane when she comes back...I don't want to leave it on her desk"

"Yea, sure" replies Nina

"Thanks"

 

Maura turns around.

 

"Tell me to mind my own business...are you OK?"

"Yea,why?"

"You just seamed upset before"

 

Nina catches a tear with the back of her index finger before it falls.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"Today is the anniversary of my fiancee death"  
"I'm sorry...Marcus right"

"Yea...You know what I can't do it anymore"

"It's OK"

 

Nina sighs. 

 

"I...lied"

"About your fiance"

 

Nina shakes he head.

 

"Fiancee with two e's"

"You're Fiance was female"

 

Nina nods.

 

"Oh...you know you don't have to worry about that stuff with me"

"I don't even know why I did that. Marcus was just the first name that came to my head"

"What was her name, your fiancee"

"Melanie...Mel. She was a teacher and she did get killed by a student.

 

Maura reaches over putting her hand over Nina's.

At that moment Jane walks to her desk.

 

"I should get back to work" says Nina

"Ok, don't let me keep you"

 

Maura turns to the door. 

 

"Maura"

 

Maura turns.

 

"Thanks for listening"

"Don't mention it what are friends for"

"And..."

"You're secrets safe with me" replies Maura

 

Maura walks out.

 

"Jane, there you are"

"Yea, I just...I went to the toilet" replies Jane

"Right...is everything OK?"

"Yea, is...everything alright with you?" Jane replies

"Yea,why?"

"What were you and Nina talking about?"

"Oh, I was just bringing up the test results for Taylor Dove"

"And that's it?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Ok"

"Jane, are you sure you're OK?"

"Fine" answers Jane

 

Jane continues with something on her desk.

 

"Well, I better get back to work then"

 

Jane watches Maura walk away.

 

Later in the evening at Maura's house.

 

"What do you feel like?"

"I'm not really hungry" replies Jane

"Ok,that's it...what's going on...and don't say nothing"

 

Silence.

 

"Jane"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"It's about you and Nina"

"What about us?" asks Maura

 

Jane gives Maura a raised eyebrows look.

 

"What...you think"

"Aren't you?"

"No"

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw you two earlier"

"It's not what it looked like" replies Maura

"Really?"

"Yes, I would never cheat on you."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I know, I know...I just...let my mind run wide. Of course I don't think you'd cheat on me...I'm sorry"  

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura.

 

"What were you two talking about anyway"

"I can't tell you" replies Maura 

"Right"

"It's nothing to do with us I promise, but I can't tell you. Just trust me I love you and I would never cheat on you"

"Ok...I love you, too"

 

They kiss.

 

The next day.

 

"How could you?"

"Could I what?" asks Maura

"You told Jane about me didn't you"

"What...no I didn't" replies Maura

"Well, you two are best friends, you tell each other everything" 

"I wouldn't...what happened?"

 

Jane walks in.

 

"Oh sorry"

"I was just leaving" 

 

Nina leaves.

 

"What was that about?"

"Nothing" replies Maura

"It didn't look like nothing" 

"She thinks I told you"

"This is the thing you can't tell me"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Why does she think that?"

"I don't know" replies Maura

"I'll be right back"

"Jane, where you going?"

"I'm just going to set her straight"

"Jane stay out of it"

 

But Jane had already left.

Jane finds Nina sitting at her desk.

 

"Nina can I have a word"

"I'm a bit busy" replies Nina

"It won't take long"

 

They go to an empty interview room.

 

"It's about what I just saw"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I just want you to know whatever you told Maura...You can be 100 percent sure that she didn't tell anyone, not even me."

 

Nina nods.

 

"I'll apologise to Maura"

 

Nina leaves the room.

10 hours later Jane and Maura are at the Dirty robber.

 

"What happened between you and Nina?"

"I just told her you wouldn't say anything...to anyone" replies Jane

"And she believed you?"

 

Jane shrugs.

Nina walks in.

 

"Mind if I join you"

"Of course not" replies Maura

 

Nina sits in the booth opposite.

 

"I'll get a round in...what can I get you, Nina?" asks Jane

"No it's alright...stay. Maura, I'm so sorry I had a go at you"

"It's OK" replies Maura

"I should have known that you wouldn't tell a soul that my fiancee...was female" Nina whispers the last bit.

"Oh...you know you don't have to worry about that stuff with me" replies Jane

"That's what she said. Great minds think alike I guess."

 

Jane looks at Maura and Maura smiles.

 

"Nina you shared something...private about yourself. And we want to repay the favour"

"We?"

"Maura and I are together"

 

Nina smiles.

 

"You knew" Jane asks

"Not 100 percent. I see the way you two look at each other"

"Really?"

"Yea, first time I met you two I almost asked if you were a couple"

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"We've only been dating for a few weeks"

"Humm...that surprises me."

"What happened?" asks Maura

 

Nina pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to Maura.

The paper reads 'I know you're secret'

 

"And you don't know who it's from?"

 

Nina shakes her head.

 

"There is a easy way to figure that out. You work in a police station" says Jane

"No leave it, it's probably just a prank"

 

Nina folds the paper back up and puts it back in her pocket.

 

"Are you sure?" asks Maura

"Yea, they didn't even mention anything about me being gay. I'm probably just overreacting"


	8. Stalker

Jane walks into the cafe where Nina is sitting at a table.

 

"Hey, Nina"

"Hey" replies Nina

"Maura and I wanted to invite you to dinner"

"Sounds good"

"What was that?" asks Jane

 

Jane sits in the chair opposite.

 

"What?"

"That piece of paper you just shoved in your pocket"

"What paper?" replies Nina

"Very convincing...is that another note?"

 

Nina sighs and hands over the note.

it reads

'What will your new friends think of you when they find out you bat for the other team'

 

"Oh my God, Nina. This person has been following you"

"Not necessarily" replies Nina

"Yes necessarily...honey, let me find out who it is...get an investigation going"

"There's no need" replies Nina

"Nina, this person could be dangerous"

 

Nina looks at Jane with wide eyes.

She hadn't thought of that.

 

"Ok"

"Ok?" asks Jane

"Yea, you're right,"

 

Jane gives Nina's shoulder a comforting squeeze and then she walks over to her mum who gives her two brown paper bags of food.

 

"Thanks"

"Is everything alright?" asks Angela

"Fine" 

 

Jane goes to Maura's office.

She hands her a brown bag, sitting on the couch.

 

"Thanks."

"Nina was in the cafe."

"Oh yea, is she alright?" asks Maura

"Not really, she got another note."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I convinced her to let me investigate."

"Oh good." 

 

Jane takes out the note from her pocket.

 

"Can you check it out"

"Of course," replies Maura

 

Maura and Jane both open their sandwiches and Jane takes a bite.

Jane spits it out.

 

"I think this is yours...what even is that?"

"Avocado and egg," replies Maura

"Ugh."

 

Later that night at Maura’s place.

 

"This is delicious Maura, you have to give me the recipe."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I'm glad you liked it."

"But she's not giving you her recipe."

"I didn't say that," replies Maura 

"Am I wrong?"

 

Maura takes a sip of her wine.

 

"She won't even give me the recipe."

"Yea but Jane you don't cook."

"Not the point," replies Jane

 

Nina laughs.

 

"Do you have any idea who it could be."

 

Nina shakes her head

 

"What about the family," asks Maura

"Nah, they've never excused what he did. And I got a letter from he's Mam saying how sorry she was and stuff."

"What about other family members,"

"He's an only child. And his Dad's dead. It's just his mom really."

"I'm still not ruling them out."

 

Maura's phone bleeps

 

"That was the lab."

"And?" asks Jane

"They didn't find any prints on the notes,"

"Not any of them," asks Nina

 

Maura shake her head

 

"This is pointless."

"Nina it's going to be ok."

"Yea, we will figure this out," replies Jane

 

3 weeks later.

 

Jane is sat at her desk.

Nina puts a cup of coffee on Jane's desk.

 

"Thanks."

"You look like you needed it,"  replies Nina

 

Nina turns

 

"Hey,"

 

Nina turns back

 

"Did you get any more notes?"

"No, I guess they lost interest,"

"Maybe," replies Jane

 

Nina goes to the control room.

 

"Detective Rizzoli,"

"What is it?"

"I think we found your guy."

"Which guy?" replies Jane

"We found someone lurking around Detective Holiday's house,"

"Oh,"

 

Jane follows the officer to the interview room

 

"That can't be right."

"I swear," replies the officer

"No sorry, I was talking to myself...thank you, officer,"

 

Jane goes back to her desk, picking up a file.

 

"Well, I'll be damned,"

 

Jane goes back to the interview room.

 

"I'm Detective Rizzoli...what's your name?."

 

No answer.

 

"Ah, the silent type...did you get lost."

"What"

"Why were you hanging out around Detective Holiday's place."

"Is that her name?"

"How can you be stalking someone you don't know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Please don't ever try your hand at acting," replies Jane

 

Jane puts the two notes on the table.

 

"These were you."

"No."

"Yes" replies Jane

 

She pulls out another note

 

"They match the handwriting on this one."

"You can't prove that,"

"I just did prove it," replies Jane

 

No answer

 

"Just tell me why you did it."

 

No answer

 

"Listen you are going to prison, what you say from here on in may determine where."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make sure you get put in the same prison as your brother...start talking,"

"Owen Roche,"

"Was this just about revenge?" asks Jane

"She's the one who put my brother in there."

"Because he killed her fiancee," 

 

55 minutes later

Jane goes to the control room.

 

"Nina, can I have a word?"

"Sure."

 

Nina follows Jane to the squad room

 

"We found the guy who's been stalking you"

"When...Is he in the interview room?"

 

Jane nods

Nina starts walking in the direction of the interview rooms

 

"Wait, there's something you..."

 

Jane catches up to Nina

 

"...should know,"

"What the hell."

 "That's what I wanted to prepare you for...they're twins."

"What."

"Did you know that he was adopted," asks Jane

"No...I don't understand. Did his mum know."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Apparently when her husband died, she...um."

"Did she buy him."

"They were both sold, to different people. She was never told they were twins."

"She wanted one so they gave her one."

"They didn't care, all they saw is the money." 

"Where do I fit into all that," asks Nina

"Revenge for arresting his brother."

"He killed Mel."

"I know, there's no logic behind it."

"Did he tell you all this?"

"Yea, once I told him he could see his brother. He told me everything...he tortured the guy who sold them for the information,"

"Oh my God,"

"You won't have to worry about him, he's going away for a long time,"


End file.
